


Lightwood-Bane Take Over

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Model Alec Lightwood, Model Magnus Bane, Mpreg, Power Couple, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Restaurants, Sibling Bonding, executive chef
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Magnus and Alec had enough of their fathers trying to control their lives. The last straw is when their marriage was arranged in order to make more money. They leave everything behind and make a fresh start, and take over the fashion world along with the restaurant industry.Pictures in this story, I do not ownON HOLD FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS!!





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta if any one is interested. I'm not the best at writing as you can see. Please help me if you can. I develop bad writers block on my other series, and don't know what I should do.
> 
> Also I own none of these pictures.

Alec and Magnus are two executive chefs at two different restaurants in New York. Alec at 'Idris' and Magnus at 'Edom'. Today the two chefs have found out, they are arranged to be married for a business deal for both restaurants to merge and gain more money. So naturally after hearing this both Magnus and Alec lost their minds.

 

Alec- "what makes you think you could chose who I marry? You have no right to do pick my love of interest!!"

 

Magnus- "No. You don't get to chose who I want to marry! You can go FUCK YOURSELF!"

 

Secretly both Magnus and Alec have been dating for a year and a half. Only their mothers, close siblings, and friends knew about them. No one dared to tell their fathers about them because, for the first time in a long time Alec and Magnus were happy. After years of torment from their fathers about their career choices. Being pressured into culinary arts instead of 'fashion design and grapgic design/modeling' like their fathers, but after being threatened to have their titles striped away from them if they don't go through with their fathers plan.

 

Alec and Magnus did what any ordinary person would do....."I QUIT!" They shouted simultaneously in front of the guests and walked out.

They shouted simultaneously in front of the guests and walked out of the restaurants meeting each other head on. Well that's to be expected since the restaurants are right across the street from each other. Their eyes meet and they nodded at each other, meaning to meet them at their secret place in Brooklyn where no one knew the location of their home, and they wanted to keep it that way.

 

The paparazzi was outside of both restaurants and the cameras were flashing. Both families are well known especially Alec and Magnus, since they are the youngest executive chefs to every to out shine chefs older than them. Questions was being shouted at the two, but neither of them answered any questions while waiting to catch a cab back to their place. Their names were being shouted from different directions and it was becoming too much for them. They just wanted to have some peace and quiet to gather their thoughts. Luckily the cabs showed up and they both got inside and made their way home.

 

********

 

  [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiv7vDtrq3YAhVL5yYKHZN3AbkQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftmisource.com%2F2017%2F02%2F23%2Fshadowhunters-2x09-photos-synopsis-bound-by-blood%2Fharry-shum-jr-38%2F&psig=AOvVaw1D6kQyshBw_nhqoFce_WLy&ust=1514572543928006)

(Alec arriving home after Magnus)

 

Magnus was looking through his emails, while on the phone with his bank changing his account information, so his father wouldn't try to steal his trust fund. He didn't hear when his boyfriend walked into the house.

 

"Yes, thank you so much."

 

Magnus ended his call and immediately lunged at his boyfriend, pulling him into a tight hug and a long waited kiss. When they separated, things got hectic because they needed to leave asap.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwibt43es63YAhVJ1CYKHdTKDDcQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.spoilersguide.com%2Fshadowhunters%2Fseason-2-episode-9-bound-by-blood-photos%2F&psig=AOvVaw1D6kQyshBw_nhqoFce_WLy&ust=1514572543928006)

 

 

"I've booked us a private plane to LA tonight. I've also changed my numbers and bank account information. Our bags are placed by the front door, are you sure you want to do this with me?" Magnus asked his boyfriend, trying to make sure they were still on the same page when it came to their plans. Alec sighed and walked towards their balcony, with Magnus in tow.

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjwl-vRta3YAhUKTCYKHQmQDRYQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.telltaletv.com%2F2017%2F03%2Fshadowhunters-review-bound-by-blood-season-2-episode-9%2F&psig=AOvVaw1D6kQyshBw_nhqoFce_WLy&ust=1514572543928006)

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjwl-vRta3YAhUKTCYKHQmQDRYQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Frecapguide.com%2Frecap%2F227%2FShadowhunters%2Fseason-2%2Fepisode-9%2F&psig=AOvVaw1D6kQyshBw_nhqoFce_WLy&ust=1514572543928006)

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwifpOCItq3YAhUL5YMKHQGKAHMQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftmisource.com%2F2017%2F02%2F23%2Fshadowhunters-2x09-photos-synopsis-bound-by-blood%2Fharry-shum-jr-41%2F&psig=AOvVaw1D6kQyshBw_nhqoFce_WLy&ust=1514572543928006)

 

 

"I just have one condition if we go through this...."

 

"Okay, what is it?" Magnus asked worried.

 

"We cut all ties with our family for a year to get ourselves together before we bring them in on our plans. I wont to spend some time away from the world completely. Just for a couple of months, then we can get back to business. We've already purchased both buildings, I want to get married and have a romantic honeymoon. Yeah both of our mothers and siblings will be pissed with us, but I'm willing to take that chance. We've had our lives planned out since before we were evening born. We've worked our asses off to get to where we are today, and the only thing we have to show for it is money, drama, and fame. Magnus we deserved to have a life, a happy life where we don't have to hide our relationship from the world because our fathers are enemies. Honestly I'm sick of the both of them. They've literally sold their own kids in order to gain more money, and threatened to take away what we've worked so hard for. Do you know as soon as we left, they hired the two people we hate the most? Camille and fucking Lydia. So they didn't care about us anyway. they went along with the merge before even talking to us about it, and what makes it worst is the staff new about them bringing them in and no one said a word, not even our siblings. I want to get away Mags, and just have fun for once, before we start our journey of taking down our fathers and saying the big 'Fuck you' when we do." Alec finished looking out into the city waiting for Magnus to process what he just said.

 

"Okay, I'm in. We can do this on our own, we don't need our parents. I mean shit, we're only 21 years old for crying out loud. we have years ahead of us. I can forgive our siblings eventually, but not right now. I don't want to come back to New York for at least a couple of years. But I would like to be here when we build our companies in their neighborhood, making them both wish they never fucked with our future in the first place. we can get new phones in LA before we take off on our vacation. Speaking of that, where would you like to go?"

 

Alec thought for a moment before answering. "I've always wanted to visit Dominican Republic and swim with the turtles and whales. What do you say?"

 

"Mhmmm, I would love to stay there for a month, then visit Venice. But come on, we need to leave. I fear we don't have much time before Izzy have Simon track our phones. We just need to have our contractors numbers on stand by, just in case something goes wrong. Now did you change your bank information for your trust fund? I don't trust our fathers for nothing in the world. "

 

Alec nodded as he packed his carry on bag, with his laptop and tablets. "Yes, I did that months ago, when I found out my father was trying to move money out of my account, of course he couldn't thanks to the my bank security protocols." Alec said while placing his passport, and wallet in his pocket. he left his phone on the table beside Magnus' and helped him get ready to go. They decided to leave their siblings their loft, since it had five bedrooms, and they all could stay there to get away from their parents. They left a video for their siblings to see, and left their lives in New York behind.

 

******

 

 

_Hey guys,_

 

_If you are seeing this video, then that means you're too late._

_we've left New York and we're not coming back. You wont be able to track us, we've ditched_

_everything that you've placed a tracker in. I know you'll be worried, but don't be. The next time_

_you hear from us is when we've accomplished our goals on taken or fathers down. But don't worry,_

_we'll forgive you eventually for betraying us. Until then, keep your eyes and ears to the ground about_

_some new things happening in a couple of years. We wish you all the best, and have a wonderful life. The_

_loft is all of yours, its enough rooms for the four of you and your partners to share. We have to go now, see you in a couple of years._

 

********

 

( 3 Years Later)

 

Mogul/Model Magnus Bane owner of 'Lightwood-Bane Enterprises along side him, his husband Executive Chef/Model Alec Lightwood owner of the multi-million dollar restaurant 'Alicante'

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjZ6_nfxK3YAhUIKyYKHQvgCNoQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.pt%2Fluciajorgica%2Fmalec%2F&psig=AOvVaw1NBgVu3BBfGSBOLSj6Gt3n&ust=1514578991138582)

 

**Sources are confirmed that the power couple 'Lightwood-Bane' are branching off, and planning to build right here in the city of New York. Do you think they will succeed? Let us know by sending in your responses. We think they will take over New York, just like they did LA. We're routing for the couple. We wish yo the best luck Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.**

 

 

 

"It's time to finish them once and for all." said Magnus

 

"Damn right baby." Alec said.

 


	2. A mother's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse goes the fuck off! :)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj5_PiXsbXYAhULNSYKHRMTBuEQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwifflegif.com%2Ftags%2F415468-maryse-lightwood-gifs&psig=AOvVaw13OFdyj3b3EDh52tPFW1wb&ust=1514848532627437)

When Maryse got the call from her daughter saying that her son bolted New York with Magnus and wouldn’t be returning, she lost her mind. She knew her husband could go far and beyond but this she couldn’t forgive. She lost her first born due to Robert being a selfish coldhearted asshole, and she had enough. Enough of the threats, enough of the way Robert treated her children and her, enough of the way he uses their family name to gain power and money that neither of the companies needed. She had enough of watching her children sad faces when they were forced into working in the restaurant instead of following their dreams. That’s not what a parent is supposed to do to their children. They’re supposed to encourage them and support them no matter the choices they make.

Her first born had it the hardest, she wasn’t that shocked to know that he left with his boyfriend. He needed time away from this whole situation, but what she didn’t guess was that her son would up and leave without giving them any warning, dropping off the face of the earth and leaving nothing behind. Her heart broke just by hearing it from Isabelle. Hearing her daughter voice break when she explained what happened, she couldn’t take it anymore.

Maryse marched into the restaurant that was apparently still in full-swing which was weird considering their executive chef was no longer in New York. Her curiosity got the better of her, wondering why the restaurant was still going. She pushed the doors open to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she seen the chef that took her son’s place. Her blood boiled, and that was the breaking point.

The sous-chefs in the kitchen paused what they were doing to look at her. Everyone in the city knew no to pissed off Maryse Lightwood. She could be a shark when she wanted to, and could kill you with just a look that made you squirm wanting to do nothing but die. Her eyes turned cold, her posture at its full height, her face calm but stern. Her voice deadly laced with nothing but venom.

“Get out, right now. This restaurant is closed for the remanding of the night, don’t worry, you will be paid very well considering none of you assholes are loyal to the man that gave you the opportunity to learn from him, and fought for you to stay here.” The chefs looked shocked and scared at the same time. Maryse saw the looks on their faces and smirked. “Oh, you didn’t know that Robert planned to fire you’ll and bring in a more advanced team then you? No? Shame really… My son fought to protect your jobs because he knew you all needed this job to provide for your families, but now that he’s gone, what’s the point of Robert keeping you here? He’s already replaced him with this no-good-venomous-bitch that has taste buds of a fucking cow.” She spoke calmly, looking at Camille. No one moved a muscle, not even the staff.

“What is going on in here? People are waiting for their fo- “His voiced died down when his landed on his wife face. He visible gulped loudly, rubbing his palms together clearly nervous. He cleared his throat to speak once more but Maryse silenced him with a raised eyebrow challenging him to open his mouth.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiO8M-vsrXYAhVEwiYKHS0qDEkQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ffreeform.go.com%2Fshows%2Fshadowhunters%2Fnews%2Fwhich-shadow-world-family-are-you-secretly-totally-made-for&psig=AOvVaw13OFdyj3b3EDh52tPFW1wb&ust=1514848532627437)

 

 

 

“Shut your mouth! You pathetic waste of a man! You see Robert, you seem to forget that it was MY family that has money, not yours! You seem to forget that these restaurants belong to MY father not you! You’ve let the money and fame cloud your judgement and I will no longer tolerant your bullshit! Jace and Isabelle are done working for this goddamn restaurant so are Clary and Simon.” She turned towards the teens telling them to leave and find Jace and Isabelle. They’ve just lost their older brother and need their partners at a time like this.

“Maryse they can’t just leave, this is a family busin-“ He couldn’t finish that sentence seeing as her fist connected with hit nose with a sound of something cracking. Blood dripped down from his nose as he looked up at his wife in utter shock. Not believing she just decked him in the face with no remorse. She bent down to his level, so he could see her clearly. Grabbing his shirt forcefully not caring if he was in pain or not.

“Listen Robert and listen good. I have lost my first born because of you and your selfish ways being blinded by greed. That ends here and now! The two most loving and passionate boys have dropped off the face of the earth and left a whole in my heart you pompous prick! This is a ‘Trueblood’ family business, you seem to forget that. But don’t worry, I’ll fix that shortly. I’m done with you and your cheating ways.”

Robert gasped, and Maryse laughed darkly as she patted his face roughly making him groan in pain from the force.

“Oh, you thought I didn’t know that you and your good friend Bane aren’t meeting after hours at some hotel to fuck different women? Yeah, Bridget and I know all about it, but don’t worry I have the divorce papers with me so you can sign them. After all I am a damn good lawyer. Now we will have no contact what so ever. You won’t get a dime of my family’s money, I’ve made sure of that. Your half was given to our children three days ago. You’re left with nothing but your earning from the restaurant and the merge. Also, you will earn nothing from me in this divorce but the restaurant and the house in Manhattan. We go to court in a few months to finish and legalize the divorce, until then I wish you the absolute best with getting a staff in such little time, along with connections at the fish market. Without Alec this restaurant will fail along with Edom. The two of you royally screwed up and it’s too late to fix it.”

She stood wiping the fake dust off her dress turning to Camille slapping her in the face so hard she caused whiplash. “That you stupid bitch I for thinking you could take my sons place.” she spat out.

‘slap!’

Camille cried out holding a shocking look on her face. The staff snickered behind them enjoying the scene in front of them.

“And that is for fucking my husband into giving you a job. But don’t worry, your days are numbered when Alec and Magnus return to take you all down. And I can’t wait to see the look on you all’s faces, because their coming with a force to be reckoned with and I will be right behind them with a smile on my face and a new boyfriend! Now its time for me to take my leave. Bridget is waiting for me outside. We shall see you and Asmodeus in court. Oh and these chefs will be paid double before you fire them, if not I will make your life a living hell even more and you know I will. Ta Ta!”

With that she left the empty restaurant with a smile on her face and a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She joined Bridget in the car and they drove off.

“We need to find them and explain to them that we had nothing to do with this. Catarina and Ragnor are devastated their bother left thinking they knew about Asmodeus and Robert’s plan along with Jace and Izzy. They think their brothers hate them, and cut all ties with their family because of it. I can’t bare to see them like this.” Bridget cried gripping the steering wheel hard turning her knuckles white.

Maryse nodded along to everything Bridget said. “They need time to for themselves. They never had a day off. Both graduated high school at the age of sixteen I think they deserve to separate themselves from us for a while, but don’t worry I know where they are headed. But they probably changed their minds. I know their starting their businesses in LA soon. Their buildings should be complete in five months or so. I just don’t want to show up on their door step and have them thinking we followed them to bring them back home. They need their space and wants they are calm from anger, the will call us and inform us of their lives. I trust our boys more than anything, they’ll come around, don’t worry.” She finished after pulling up to their son’s loft.

Bridget sighed, wiping the tears from here eyes. “I know, but I didn’t get to tell them goodbye or that I’m so proud of them. I’ll give them a month and if I don’t hear anything from them, I’m sending out a search party.” They laughed and headed into the building to talk to their remaining children about what went on at the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Runited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not my best chapter, but I promise to give you background stories of Alec and Magnus's life before the fame and fortune. Please be patient with me. leave comments please and thank you.

“What are we going to do? How are we going to find them? I can’t live without my brother, I’m sorry but I can’t.” Isabelle said voice muffled as she laid her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder letting her tears escape. Clary rubs her back in circles to try and calm her, but Izzy was too rattled about losing her big brother than focusing on calming down.

Jace on the other hand was pissed beyond reason. His brother, best friend left him behind and didn’t look back. He knew why they did it, but they could have at least thought about bringing them along. Jace knew his brother needed some time to cool down, he was just worried about never seeing his brother again from the rate their father has been pushing Alec since he was a child. Alec finally snapped and had enough.

“Does anybody know where they are going? Maybe we could meet them there?” Simon suggested.

Maryse and Bridget looked at one another, then turned back to their children. The look didn’t go unnoticed, each pair of eyes were on the two women immediately. “Mom, do you know where Magnus is?” Catarina asked her mother with a shaky breath. Bridget nodded, not wanting to lie to them anymore.

“Yes. Maryse was the one who found out, but before we get into their location. Both Maryse and I have to tell you kids something.” She took a deep breath reaching out for Maryse hand for support. “Maryse and I have decided to leave your fathers tonight. We found out that the both have been meeting up at sleazy motels having sex with the chefs they replaced Magnus and Alec with. We hired private investigators and they have been doing this for a couple of years it seems.”

All six of them gasped at the knowledge of their fathers cheating on their mothers. Cat and Izzy cried harder than they were before and hugged each woman. While Ragnor and Jace cursed under their breath balling their fist, ready to punch something or someone hard.

After the tears have been shed, Maryse told the kids the location of Alec and Magnus. Izzy, Jace, Cat, and Ragnor jumped up and started heading towards the door to pack, but was stopped by Maryse.

“Stop! I think it’s best if we give them some time alone. They’ve been through so much pain and heartbreak already, I think they need this time to heal one another before we come barging back into their lives. When they are ready to speak with us, don’t worry we’ll be the first people they call. But for now, I think it’s time for you kids to live your lives the way you want to. Go to school and pursue your dreams. Your fathers won’t have a say in anything, trust me. After tonight, they are no longer aloud to have any contact with you. Izzy go to school for fashion, Jace to the model you want to be or movie star, Ragnor become the stylist you’re meant to be, Cat become the best project manager in New York. Clary, I know you will be a famous photography and Simon you will be a great graphic designer one day. We just want you kids to be happy by the time you all get your degrees, we will hear from the two of them, and they will be so happy to hear that you all took a different path than they did.”

The young adults looked at her with happy teary eyes, and nodded. They realize they weren’t free from their father either, and thanks to their mothers and brothers they are free to be anybody they want to be.

“Thanks mom, I love you so much! I hope you will find someone that will love you heart and soul.” Isabelle said to Maryse as she hugged her goodbye. Maryse and Bridget made a pact to keep their children happy always and forever.

******

Ragnor, Catarina, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon did as they were told and built promising careers for themselves a few years later. Jace became a big-time model and actor and was just picked up to star in a TV show called "Code Black" that was being shot in California in the next few months. He starred as "Eggsy" in the movies "Kingsmen" and has gained a lot of fame from those movies alone.

 

Isabelle Lightwood is the new up and coming model that made headlines from her many appearances on cover of Vogue. She also stars in the a few Spanish soap operas and in the hit show "Teen Wolf" as she portrayed the lovely Allison Argent and was doing an amazing job at it. She and Jace even won awards for their acting going head to head sometimes.

 

Ragnor began the stylist of the Lady Gaga and Katy Perry and has been taking the fashion world by storm ever since. He rarely visits his family, but they understand he is working hard, but he isn't satisfied with his job that much. He misses his best friend, and wish they could be doing this together instead of being apart.

 

Catarina has been working for a magazine ran by none other than Valentine Morgenstern called "Idris" it's a fashion Magazine, that should have flopped if it wasn't for his evil son Sebastian stealing people's designs. She was the head project manager of the company, but quit after she found out what they were doing. Now she answered Clary work together on her blog. Clary has a lot of followers from her blog, but never had to chance to really showcase her work.

 

Simon worked from home designing websites and logos for up and coming business. He felt as if his talents were going to waste, but every job applications he filed out, the position was already filled. It was getting annoying until he got an email from a man by the name of Luke Garroway informing him that he and a few other people are to meet him at JFK on Tuesday morning at 7:30 am for their interview.

 

Of course, he thought it was completely bogus, until he received a phone call from his best friend Clary practically screaming in his ear.

 

"Simon! I got an interview with a magazine company located in LA! I must pack and head to the airport in the morning! Oh, this is exciting! I just thought I should tell someone since Izzy is at a photoshoot this evening and I can't interrupt her at the moment. Should I go? Do you think it's a scam?"

 

Simon had to pull the phone away from his ear as she spoke loudly, but quickly. He chuckled after her enthusiasm died down. "Calm down Fray! No, I think you should go. I got an interview in LA as well. It's from a Luke Garroway saying I should met him at the airport at 7:30 am. But it seems legit, he said it will be six people total so either we have been selected to join this magazine company. But it doesn't give the name of the company. I guess they are leaving it for a surprise." He says running around his apartment putting cloths in a suitcase.

 

Clary gasped and stopped packing her bags as she finally understood what Simon was saying to her. "Simon? I think we we're meeting the same man! What are the odds huh? Do you know who else is meeting us at the airport?"

 

"No, the email doesn't say, but hopefully everything will be just fine. Jace is back in New York now, I should ask him to come along just in case. He might be grumpy, but he'll be okay. I guess I will see you at the airport bright and early tomorrow. Talk to you soon Fray." Simon ended the call and continued to pack.

 

*****

 

The next morning, he was met with familiar faces waiting inside of the airport with some tall dark and handsome man wearing blue jeans, a light blue button up shirt, brown boots and a dark brown leather jacket. Standing in the middle of them all with a smile. Simon and Jace approached the group with sleepy faces. It seems as Jace got the email as well for some modeling gig, along with Izzy.

 

"Well you must be Simon and Jace?" The men nodded and shook Luke's hand as he held it out to them. "Wonderful to meet you. I'm Luke Garroway, I am a business partner of the client that wants to meet you all. Now if you would. Please follow me, our jet should be ready." He walks away gesturing with his head for them.to follow him.

 

The group looks confused, but didn't question it. They followed him to the runway, where they were met with airport workers loading their luggage onto the jet carefully.

 

"I have to know. Who the he'll are we working for? This is a little bit suspicious, and I'm starting to freak out, and once I do that, I start swinging so. I'm warning you if this a scam to get us away from our family to kill us. You will be the first to go Mr. Garroway! I know how to kill you with a finger to your throat. And I will burry you to deep your bones would start growing roots." Izzy threatened. Luke gulped loudly, then smiled.

 

"I assure you Ms. Lightwood that you have nothing to worry about. As soon as we make it to LA, all answers would be answered. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." He said calmly.

 

Izzy relaxed after the plane took off. She laid her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder to get some sleep. The other soon followed awhile after, sleeping until they landed at LAX.

 

******

 

The group was escorted through the back doors of a massive building in downtown LA. Which was weird, but apparently the people that hired them wanted to stay anonymous until they were face to face. They existed the elevator and walked onto the set of a photoshoot with two men currently being crowded by bodies getting their hair and makeup down.

 

It was hard for the group to see who they were exactly. They had no choice but to stand there and wait for them to finish. They watched as the back drop became a dark red, and the photographer’s assistants moving the around different lights. There were two huge screens next to them, so they could see pictures are being taken.

 

Luke instructed them to move to the side to let the models work and not be distracted. Jace and Izzy scoffed at this because they were both models, and having numerous people around them as they posed for the shots, shouldn't distract any model. But they respected their wishes and moved to the side.

 

They heard the photographer yell something in Spanish, but it wasn't clear, so they just ignored it. They had no idea what this had to do with them having a job interview, but if they could be. This relaxed as they worked then it was fine with them. The pictures were taken, and the group gasped. Beside them Luke had the biggest grin on his face, knowing that he was a part of being the siblings together again after two years away with no contact.

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjLu6Dg19bYAhWmRN8KHbttDYQQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fb9n%2Fcollections%2F129182623-boys&psig=AOvVaw31cnIKPFcnvogueQcuWbkt&ust=1515992775046490)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjt94Hc4NbYAhXCT98KHVLkCuEQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.fr%2Fexplore%2Fmatthew-daddario-shirtless%2F&psig=AOvVaw31cnIKPFcnvogueQcuWbkt&ust=1515992775046490)

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwif24_s4NbYAhXMlOAKHS7SBs8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fbellinear%2Fdarling%2F&psig=AOvVaw2rUYg2rZeZ8kE9hqnswXs6&ust=1515993230064835)

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwif24_s4NbYAhXMlOAKHS7SBs8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.clevver.com%2Factors-who-starred-on-glee-before-they-were-famous%2F&psig=AOvVaw2rUYg2rZeZ8kE9hqnswXs6&ust=1515993230064835)

 

 

He saw the sibling’s tears roll down their faces as they looked at the screens when the pictures popped up with their brothers faces. Izzy was the first one to make a break for it, running in six-inch heels should be illegal. She made it look effortless. The others followed her throwing themselves at the two men with tears in their eyes. Luke called for a twenty minutes break, so the siblings could catch up with their family.

 

Everyone left the set to give them some privacy before all he'll broke loose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting a new malec fic dealing with hybrid vampires. stay tuned.


	4. Flashback part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late guys, please bear with me. Life interrupts my process. Posting another chapter this weekend!!
> 
> I own no photos in the story.

**Flashback Part 1**

They landed at LAX at 7:30 in the morning and went straight to Thierry hotel. Both of them were exhausted from the flight, they didn't get much sleep on the plane. How could they? They just left their family with no remorse, so they couldn't start their own life the way that wanted it to be.

Magnus checked them into the hotel and made they way up to the room waiting for them. Before they left for their traveling adventure, they needed new phones and because it was so early they could make it to the store early before the stores became crowded.

"Hey babes, would you like to take a shower with me?" Magnus asked with mischief in his eyes. Alec knew that look. That's the 'oh-im-about-to-fuck-your-brains-out-on-the-shower-wall' and how could Alec resist such treatment? He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course, I would love to join you in the shower, let's take our time though mhm." Alec headed towards the bathroom dropping articles of clothing as he went. Magnus watched Alec bend over giving him a full view of his hole taunting him to force himself insight and make his lover scream.

"Are you coming or not?"

Magnus smirked. "Not yet I won't, but I'll be filling you up soon. A couple of times." Alec laughs and turns back to the shower and turning it on. Magnus runs after him, slamming the door behind him. He wouldn't want anyone to hear them just yet.

Alec steps into the warm water, every muscle instantly becoming loose as the water beats down on him. His hair framing his face. He gets lost in the feeling relaxation. He smiles when he hears the bathroom door closed and Magnus steps into the shower and close it behind him. Soft hands and long fingers slide up from his lower back and down his sides against his wet ivory skin, holding on his waist from behind.

Magnus' lips work their way along Alec's neck, just behind his ear and bites gently before he whispers "I miss being inside you."

Alec turns in Magnus' arms, his hands resting on Magnus' biceps. God did he have incredibly toned arms, and they were all his for the taking. "And I miss you being inside me baby." He leans forward to capture his love's lips, one hand wrapping around Magnus' waist and pulling him closer, their chests pressing together. The kiss was sweet and loving with a burning hunger of passion for one another.

Magnus' hands are moving in opposite directions, one hand moving up along Alec's spine and grips Alec's damp hair, pulling the strains gently. Alec moans deliciously as his other hand caresses over Alec's ass. The soft groan against his lips as Alec arches into him is enough to drive Magnus wild. Eventually, Alec hands loosen on Magnus' hips and his body surging forward feeling Magnus fully against him.

The shower glass is so foggy from the heat of the shower and their body heat. "I need you." Alec breathlessly whispers against Magnus' lips, and that all he needs. He presses Alec back against the wall, his hand leaving Alec's hair to find his way to his chest now, holding him still feeling the beats of Alec's heart under the palm of his hand. It beats rapidly, for him. He smiles and meets Alec's eyes and in them, he sees his world, universe, heart, and soul, his everything. Alec is the one person he cannot imagine life without, and he doesn't want to imagine it honestly.

"It's a chance you might get pregnant if we do this without protection. Do you think you can handle that?" Magnus asks gently. They've shared so much together in such a short time, and now they're stronger, more passionate than they've ever been. Alec pulled Magnus in for a passionate kiss. "I don't care. If I end up pregnant, then I'll be the happiest man in the world carrying your child inside of me. We've always talked about having children, why not start now? No one can stop us or tell us any different. We're free and we can do what we want. I know it might throw us some curve balls when our careers take off, but baby, I know we can do it. We always figure things out together. We don't have to stress about this right now because we're on vacation, and it's going to take some time for our businesses to get built so why not enjoy the time we have now, and worry about that later. I'm bound to end up pregnant anyway because we can't keep our hands off of each other, and you're about to become my husband, we don't use protection anyway."

He kisses Magnus again and Magnus presses against him, each kiss against his neck, shoulder, and back drives Alec's mind into a blissful haze. His skin feels like it's on fire when Magnus touches him, he moans loudly not giving a fuck if anyone hears him. His fiancé is about to fuck him so good, and he wanted them to hear it.

Magnus grips Alec by his thighs, lifting him up so he can get better access to Alec's hole. Using the water as a lubricant, he slid his finger inside Alec gently, not wanting to hurt his lover. Alec threw his head back against the glass, mouth opened as Magnus prep him for what's coming next. He added his third finger and Alec was shaking uncontrollably as Magnus grazed his prostate over and over. Alec clenched around Magnus' fingers, wanting them deeper inside of him.

"Fuck....Magnus....please, please...I need...more..please more!" Instead of answering his plea, Magnus remover contacts from Alec and looked at him waiting in a teasing manner. Alec was frustrated "Do Something!! Or I swear to the Angels I will-"

Magnus smacked Alec's left cheek turning him on even more. Alec groaned loudly in frustration, he was in no mood to play. He wanted to be fucked for goodness sakes! And he's fiancé was playing around. Squeezing his eyes shut he focused on the sound of his panting breaths as he wanted for Magnus to do something other than staring at him in a teasing manner.

But then the head of Magnus' cocktail was pressing against his entrance and it felt so good Alec could hardly stand it. As Magnus pushed in they both groaned. It burned slightly in a way that only made Alec's stomach clench even more.  
"Fuck you're so tight!" Magnus gasped out. He pulled back slowly, before snapping his hips forward with a grunt.

"Fuck! Yes!!" Alec said as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Magnus set up a rhythm. He held Alec in his arms, pulling him away from the glass. Alec's arms were around Magnus' shoulders tightly. Magnus slammed his cock into Alec in and out. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with their pants and groans on heightening the electric sensations coursing through them.

"FUCK YES MAGNUS!! HARDER!" Alec screams out, and Magnus obliges. He grips Alec's thighs tighter and slams into him hard error than before. Magnus was fucking Alec in the middle of the shower, holding his lover up while he punished his tight hole. "Yes! Please...please! Give me everything baby! I want to feel your cum inside me, baby!"

With those words, Magnus began pounding into him even harder than before hitting Alec's prostate dead on. Alec could feel his orgasm building deep inside of him, just out of reach. "Come for me baby." Was all it took for Alec to cum all over Magnus' chest. He moaned loudly, and that drew Magnus over the edge as he filled Alec up his own release. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, their orgasm crippled them like a punch in the gut.

Magnus breathing was ragged and his legs felt like jelly as he stood there, his face pressed into Alec's neck trying to blink away the dark spots that were dancing in front of his eyes. For a while, their harsh breaths were the only sounds in the room, but the shower began to run cold breaking them out of the blissful state.

"You are amazing. I don't think I'll be able to walk now." Alec says breathlessly.

Magnus chuckles as he gently removes himself from his lover. Alec hisses in pain, just for a minute but was fine afterward. Magnus gently lowered Alec back down so get could stand on his own. As his feet touched the floor, he stumbled across bit but Magnus caught him before he could fall.

"Sorry baby, we might have overdone it a bit."

Alec smiles and shook his head. "No, that was perfect, but we need to shower because I feel like I'm going to pass out any minute now."

Magnus chuckles, "Okay love, let's wash up, then we can order room service and sleep for an hour or two. How does that sound? I'll even massage your back while we wait for our food."

"That sounds lovely. I could do with a back massage, and so could you. I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

******

"Hey, we should go and see how our house is doing. I know we're remodeling it, but I just want to see the progress of it. What do you say?" Magnus asks as they leave the shower fully relaxed and ready for a good nap.

Alec thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Sounds good, plus we can get our new phones and give Luke a call and see if he wants to meet up also. We have some time to burn before we make our way across the world and experience different cultures and their food!"

Magnus rolls his eyes at his fiancé, of course, he wants to try different types of food so they could add it to their menu for the new the restaurant. Magnus order room service while Alec lotioned his body and got in bed wrapping the duvet around his waist. Magnus joined him in the room after he lotioned his body and slide his purple and black briefs on.

Grabbing the remote wanting to watch a good movie while they wait. He found "Daddy's Home" and cuddled up with his lover, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back softly. Alec hums loving the feel of his fiancé's hands on his skin. "That feels nice."

Magnus chuckles and kisses Alec's forehead. "Anything for you my love." Knocks on the door brought them back to reality. "Room service."

Alec groans, not happy with losing his comfortable pillow, but obliges. "Don't worry baby, I'll be right back then you can lay right back down after you've eaten something."

"Okay, hurry back, please. I want cuddles."

"I will." Magnus walks to the door and opens it. The woman wheels in the cart with their food on it, as she looks up, her eyes wonder over Magnus' naked torso and bats her eyelashes. Magnus finds this amusing, but before he can say anything his lover beats him to it.

"If you want to keep those pretty eyes of yours, I'll stop batting them at my fiancé before I have to cut them out with the knife on that cart. I'm extremely possessive over what's mine. If you keep staring at him, one of your coworkers is going to find your body in our bathroom with your eyes in a glass filled with my piss. Now stop being a whore, and go on about your fucking business, you're ruining my day by just being in my presence." Alec points to the door. "Get."

The woman fumes and walks out slamming the door behind her. Magnus burst out laughing and pushes the cart over to the bed. "That was so fucking hot!" Magnus kisses Alec's lips.

"Uh huh." Alec rolls his eyes. "You love having people stare at your body, you find it amusing."

"Of course I do." Magnus scoffs. "Have you seen my body? Honestly Alexander."

"Well, you and your body can sleep alone then. I'll sleep on the couch away from you!" Alec stands slowly, legs still like jello and wobbles his way pass Magnus, but he doesn't get far because Magnus wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him back against his chest.

"Noo, I'm sorry baby. Don't be upset with me, I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kisses Alec's neck, and back. "You know I only have eyes for you, and no one else. Please don't be mad."

Alec sighs in defeat, then break free from Magnus' arms, and walks back to the bed. "Fine, but you can't touch me no more for the day since you find it amusing when people look at you, and no more kisses."

"What? Oh come on Alexander, that's not fair!" Magnus whines and throws a temper tantrum like a little kid. "I want to kiss your sexy lips, and touch you! That's not fair!! Please! Please! Please! I'll be good, I promise!"

Alec giggles and smiles sweetly. "Fine, but if you do something like that again, I will leave you. Understood?"

"Yes! Now give me kisses!" Magnus jumps on the bed and attacks Alec's lips for 20 minutes until their stomach growls.

******  
After their meeting with Luke about their company's. The wanted to get a look at their house and see the progress of it. They also wanted it to be done when they return from their vacation in 6 months. Alec pulled out his brand new Samsung Galaxy s8 to order them an Uber to take them to their new house.

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjon9LnvZTZAhWFt1kKHQt0AAAQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.dk%2Fpin%2F681662093570361942%2F&psig=AOvVaw3hTj4teb3iGOjO8XsPJZt6&ust=1518115689645395)

 

They arrive at their home that's getting remodeled to fit both of their styles, and they loved it. It was a six bedroom house, with 5 full baths and a half. 7000 square feet of living space and set on 2.4 acres of lushly landscaped grounds. Two story entry foyer with custom double iron and glass doors. Limestone and wood flooring, dual sided fireplace that open source to the living room with covered terrace. Gracious dining room with private terrace, and coffered ceilings with breathtaking views. An outstanding gourmet kitchen with top Pfizer the lines appliances, quartz counters and custom cabinetry-all wide open family room.

 

The master suite is drenched in natural sunlight, with private terrace, dressing area, walk-in closets, steam shower, jetted tub and fireplace. Beautiful flowers, trees, and natural beauty. With groomed walking paths that lead to a sparkling pool and spa, plus an outdoor kitchen with BBQ center, pizza oven, and spice gardens.

The house is located in Calabasas right next to another house they bought for their family to stay until they can find their own homes, or stay they're as long as they wanted. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and smiled as he looked at the dream house they always wanted.

"It looks freaking amazing Mags! We did a good job in designing the house. You think our siblings will like the house we bought for them? I mean it's not that far away from us, and if they want to visit, all they have to do is walk or drive right over. No one would ever bother us since it's gated. We wouldn't have to worry about people trespassing."

Magnus shrugs. "Well if they don't like it, they can stay in a freaking hotel for all I care. It's a nice neighborhood, and it's not that far from the city, so what's not to like? Plus they get to bother us all the time, which they live for. But I do have to say our house is fucking gorgeous. I can't wait to have a bunch of mini we're running around making a shit ton of noise while we're trying to sleep. Oh, I can't wait for that day to come." Magnus says placing his hand on Alec's stomach smiling up at his fiancé. 

They both lean in and kisses one another with smiles on their faces. "We should dummy accounts and follow our siblings on Twitter and Instagram just to keep an eye on them. I know we said we need a break from them, but I don't want to miss everything in their lives. We should also make us a couple account so we can post pictures of our trips. I know it will be out there and our families might see them, but who cares right? They'll see us have a great time. The only pictures we shouldn't post are our wedding photos.They're going to kill us anyway, and I want to get married on a beach in a foreign country so we can make love in the ocean afterward." Alec says against Magnus's lips.

Magnus smiles and kisses him once more. "That sounds like an awesome idea. But don't put our faces as the profile pictures. They will know it's us as soon as they accept our requests, that's if their page isn't private." They get to work on their accounts, and then take a picture to post on their new Instagram page.

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjDq_y0vpTZAhUjxVkKHTfsCGUQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fmax_maks_art&psig=AOvVaw0eSaPuqpp6sSXtxCCEfaeI&ust=1518115026074143) 

**Day 0 of VACATION!!!! Whoo!**

 


	5. Chp5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm trying to upload my stories once a week. Please be patient with me. Also thank you for being so patient with me. 
> 
> I do not own any of these pictures. 
> 
> Sorry the chapter is short, I will try to make them longer for you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank you for reading...

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.europcar.com.mx%2Fen%2Fcar-rent-cancun-airport.php&psig=AOvVaw0_muvPPg-tRpYZExcwPKvC&ust=1522366270809304)

 

 

 

 

First stop of the Lightwood-Bane tour was to Cancun. Alec rented them a hut on the water along with Jet ski's that were parked right outside ready whenever they wanted to go exploring. It was dark when they landed and seeing how the huts on the water were lit took their breaths away.

 

 

 

 

"Darling this is beautiful!! Omg, I've always wanted to come here! I can't believe you remembered. You continue to surprise me every day!!" Magnus says clapping and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Alec stared at his fiance with so much love, anyone walking by could feel it radiating off of him.

"Of course I remember. I remember everything we talk about, your dreams and bubbly personality made me fall in love with you the first day we met. I just want to spoil you and treat you like the King you are." Alec says while pulling his lover towards the door of their hut.

Magnus' first stop was to look and see how big the bathroom was and when Alec heard him gasp with excitement, he knew he chose the right room. "ALEXANDER WE HAVE GLASS FLOOR OF...WAIT IS THAT A POOL? ALEXANDER WE HAVE A PRIVATE POOL?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

 

 

 

Alec was laughing quietly at his fiance - who was losing his shit about how big the jacuzzi tub was. Alec shook his head walking towards their bedroom to unpack their suitcases since they were staying in Cancun for two weeks then off to the next destination. He had no idea where they were going next, that was up to Magnus.

Speaking of his fiance; Magnus came running into the room holding up a card in Alec's face. "Did you know we have our own private butler?"

"Yes honey, I made sure to get the "Red Carpet treatment" which includes 24-hour hour room service, assistance with packing and unpacking, pre-arrival requests and customized beach picnics with full butler service. But I don't think we need help unpacking, that part was a bit much. He has our itinerary for the next two weeks starting with tonight's dinner. Would you like to eat at the restaurant or the balcony?"

Magnus jumped on Alec wrapping his arms and legs around him then planting a juicy kiss on his lips. Alec laughed into the kiss as he fell on the bed still wrapped in Magnus' limps. "I. Love. You." Magnus said in between peppering kisses all over his face.

Alec smiled then pulled his fiance in for a much needed passionate kiss. The kiss quickly caught fire, but never went anywhere because someone knocked on the door. Magnus whined not liking being interrupted when he was about to get ravished but he could wait until later to have his brains fucked out of him.

"Good evening gentlemen my name is Juan and I will be your personal butler for the next two weeks." Juan blushed at the sight of them. Magnus was still on top of his fiance, and it didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon. But Alec didn't seem to have any problems with it. In fact, his hands were placed on both of Magnus' buttcheeks, squeezing them every now and then.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but I took the liberty of bringing you dinner. Most tourists prefer having dinner in their rooms rather than in the restaurant."

Sighing Magnus untangled himself from his lover with an amusing expression when Alec growled in protest. Not wanting the friction he was getting from the man in his lap to go. He quickly sobered up when Magnus shot him a warning look, telling him to behave.

"Its nice to meet you Juan, Im Magnus and this beautiful creature you see behind me is my fiance Alexander, but to you its just Alec. I'm the only one allowed to call him by his full name." Magnus and Alec both shake his hand before turning the dinner cart. Juan took the top off their food and they were hit with the aroma of nicely seasoned steak, asparagus, lobster, shrimp, steak tacos with salsa/chips, finished off with large crab legs dipped in butter sauce.

"Holy shit that looks amazing!" Alec whispered taking a shrimp from off the plate, moaning as it melted in his mouth. Magnus looked at him pupils blown hearing the sounds his lover was making. Alec was making sexual noises on purpose repaying Magnus back from getting off his lap.

"Thank you for bringing us dinner Juan," Magnus says to the butler trying his best to ignore his fiance moaning. Juan smiled and bid the couple goodnight but before he left their room Magnus stopped him to ask a question.

"Yes, Magnus?"

"Since you are our personal butler for the next two weeks, would you like to join us while we explore Cancun? You can bring your girlfriend or boyfriend we would love the company. Plus you can act as our tour guide and we will make sure you get a huge tip by the end of our stay here."

Juan smiled and nodded vigorously. "My boyfriend and I would love to join you. We will meet you at the restaurant for breakfast. Make sure to pack sunscreen, a light jacket, and towels. We are taking you all to the explore the water caves and have a nice time diving under the waterfalls."

Alec's eyes lit up when Juan talked about the waterfalls and swimming under caves to get them. Yup, they were going to have the time of their lives, and Alec couldn't wait until tomorrow (of course he couldn't, he's practically a freaking fish when he swims. He can't help it, he just loves being in water) but first, he needed to be inside of his fiance before they eat themselves into a food coma. Thank the gods their room has a microwave.

Juan left soon after telling them about the rainforest he wanted to take them one of the days next week.  Magnus was excited about exploring the rainforest and seeing all the creatures that lived in the forest, but after seeing his fiance head towards the pool he quickly said his goodbyes to Juan practically pushing him out the door so he could go and join his baby in the pool.

He was met with a naked Alec floating in their pool, dick at attention waiting for Magnus to get on and ride him into submission. "Well don't just stand there, join me, baby, you know you want to," Alec says walking towards Magnus holding out his hand for Magnus to take. Magnus undressed quickly, taking Alec's hand as he walked down the latter. He was greeted by Alec's lips on his and his dick touching his stomach, making him shiver at the touch.

“Alexander. Please.” Magnus begged, spreading his legs wider so Alec could pull him closer to his body. Locking his ankles on either side of Alec's and grinding back against his cock.

"Fuck, if you keep this up, I won't be able to last. Now how about we have spend the next few hours making love in this pool, then eat dinner and go to bed, we have a full day tomorrow." Alec says sliding a finger inside of his fiance.

"Oh gods, Fuck yes! anything you want baby as long as you go deeper." Magnus moaned loudly, Alec kissed him to muffle his screams. "You have to be quiet darling, everyone will hear you. Not that it matters, but I don't want to get kicked out before we have a chance to explore. Leave the shouting for when were inside honey." Alec says gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning as he pushed his cock all the way inside of his lover.

Magnus giggled at his fiance because he knew Alec was a screamer like himself but was straining to keep it together. But after the first thrust, the quietness went out the window as they made love for the first time on vacation in a pool.

 

[ ](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjq7Inpm5DaAhUJq1MKHbNwDRQQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftrendtwitter.com%2FMax_Maks_Art%2F&psig=AOvVaw13SZmRoCxkZ39tUNpodgWT&ust=1522367682170507)

 

  
 

 


	6. Chp6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little snippet of what's to come in the next few months. I hope you all in enjoy this short chapter. Also sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this quickly and posted it without getting a chance to edit it. I'm current at work. See you soon.

Alec was the first to wake up, taking in the warm glow as the sun shines through their windows. He could smell the saltiness of the ocean and hear as the waves swishes under them. It was peaceful. He could get use to this for the rest of his life. He made a mental note to buy an house on the beach when he wants to get away. And just listen to the sound of the ocean, which seems to always out him to sleep. He has always loved the ocean. The waves calls him down and helps him think about his life clearly.    
Alec smiled looking down to the sleeping man in his arms, quietly snoring after the long love making night/morning they had. Magnus looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept. It killed him to wake him, but they had to get up and get ready for their adventure for the day. Peppering soft kisses on his lovers face and chest until he woke. Magnus groaned in pleasure feeling those sweet butterfly kisse on his face and now lips. Smiling into the kiss, he wraps his arms around Alec wanting more, but Alec has other plans as he pulls back and hops off the bed, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

“Such a tease! I want more kisses Alec!” Magnus whines still on the bed in the same position Alec left him in. Not moving until his boyfriend gives him what he wants. Alec chuckles while turning the shower on, then called out, “Well I guess you better join me in the shower then or you'll never get what you want this morning.” Alec teases him bending over showing magnus his gorgeous pink hole waiting to be filled with Magnus’ nine inch cock. Magnus growls not liking being teased like this and just to make matters worst, Alec decides to shake his ass whilst running his up and down the crevice of his ass then pushing an finger inside himself. Not wanting to miss the action, Magnus quickly joins him and takes over once they entered the shower. It was a lovely morning indeed…. 

An hour passed and Jaun knocked on their hut door, dressed in red swimming trunks, white tank top, sneakers, hat. His boyfriend stood beside him wearing similar clothing  just opposite colors. He introduced his boyfriend Ricardo to Alec and Magnus whom they liked immediately. Ricardo and Magnus gushed over each others outfit while Alec and Jaun talked about their schedules for the day. It was nice to have cool friends that are local and new the island better than an regular tour guide who just visits from time to time and charges an arm and an leg just to see a famous mountain from far away. Yeah, no thank you. 

The first place they ventured into was this rickety mountain hike covered in rocks, trees, insects, and different types of plants. Magnus was not okay with it one bit. The hike took place inside an 260ft cave with thousands of staircases to explore before swimming in the cool water and black fish. Though Juan said they weren't going to swim in the water, just take a few pictures at the top before ziplining to the next cave to water dive into. Magnus took load of pictures as they explored the ‘batcave’ Magnus called it because it was dark and resembled the batman cave in the movie just with lots of lights. 

By the time they made it to the top, magnus wanted to sleep for the next week. Over a thousand steps, magnus couldn't take one more step. “Alexander I can't take another step. I'm so exhausted! Who the hell does this kind of shit for fun? What is wrong with you people!! I may be in shape but no way in hell would I hike caves again.” Alec chuckled at his dramatic fiance. Juan rolled his eyes at his new friend whilst helping hook his boyfriend up on the zipline. 

“Come on you two, we have an entire cave to swim in and you wouldn't want to miss the sea creatures in the crystal blue water. We've set up snorkeling after swimming in the Mayan ruins. It's going to be amazing. Come on lazy bones. We have an entire day to burn then we can eat lots of ice cream to cool off.” That made Magnus perk up and made Alec and Ricardo laugh at the two of them. Both Juan and Magnus have been bickering the entire time they hiked through the cave, but it was all in good fun. 

“Okay meathead, let's do this. I can hear an strawberry and fudge cone calling my name! No time to waste!!” the workers helped Magnus into the equipment as he kissed Alec breathless and sharing a few ‘I love you's’ in between. 

“Whatever you say sparkles. Ricardo is waiting on the other side, try not to scream so loud would you.” Before Magnus could reply, Juan pushed Magnus off the cliff. From the distance the group could hear Magnus swearing in Spanish calling Juan a few names Alec was sure Bridget would slap the shit out of him. But he couldn't stop laughing because Magnus was shouting the entire time, even as he made it to the other side. 

As soon as Alec and Juan made it to the other side, they were attacked with ice cold water by Magnus and Ricardo. It was on then. Not only were the four of them throwing water at each other, but now kids were filling water guns and joining in on the fun. Magnus's heart fluttered seeing his fiance playing with the little kids, making him think of him and Alec having kids of their own. Maybe soon, if they keep going the way they have been, Alec will be pregnant soon enough. If he was honest, he couldn't wait to be a father. All in good time. 


End file.
